Midnight Madness
by Mirena
Summary: Serena held the Dark moon family off, but almost diess and is encased in a crystal tomb to save her life. Mina steps forward, becomes the new queen and Reni's new mother, but Serena isn't about to be very forgiving, no tomb will stop her wrath.


A/N: Hi! I haven't written anything in a long time. I was under a different name and decided to start fresh! Well to start with, I don't own anything, and if you don't like my story….DON'T READ IT! Simple as that. I may have OC characters, but remember it IS only a story. This focuses on what happens if Serena holds off the Dark Moon Family in Crystal Tokyo but still has to be imprisoned in the crystal tomb to keep her alive. I have a dark twist though….

They tumbled onto the bed, locked together in each other's arms. Her golden hair falling around him and his hands strong on her back. Anyone peeking in on them would think that they were so enraptured with each other that nothing else could possibly be on their minds. They would be very, very wrong. For both man and woman were thinking about the same thing…the beautiful woman several floors below that they both loved as wife and friend , forever asleep in a crystal tomb….Queen Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon….

Several Years Earlier

Everyone in Crystal Tokyo was happy. There was no crime, no hate, no fear. The beautiful queen and the handsome king ruled with fairness and kind ears to everyone who came before them. They had a beautiful daughter who was cherished. Everything was perfect. The Sailor Soldiers had grown in beauty and power themselves and were the guardians of the royal family.

But everything changed on the day the Dark Moon Family attacked. The Queen was able to fight them off but in the process she almost forfeit her own life. The Sailors were able to save her by encasing her in a crystal tomb, until a day came that she regained enough of her strength to awaken, or her friends could find a way to do it themselves.

Now the Queen was still somewhat aware of the things going on around her. They came at her like dreams, bits and pieces, and she didn't like what she saw…

"We must do something, there has to be SOMETHING!"

"..the public NEEDS something to be done Endymion, you can not let them see you alone they look to HER for power…."

"…Mina you must do it, it is your job.."

"I am so very sorry Serena, I pray you can forgive me if you wake up, but realize I do this for our world."

Mina took the place of the Queen. The people were unsure of this change of power. And the scandalous rumors behind her rise to the place of queen dominated the gossip of the Earth. But they soon grew to love her in her own right as queen. As the years passed and the princess grew the people of Earth started to forget their old queen as she lay in her crystal tomb, in a sanctified room of the palace. But Serena was not about to be forgotten, she was preparing herself…..the time was close for her to make her strike against those that "loved" her. They would see…

Back to the Present

Laughter and applause rang to the rafters of the palace ballroom as the masque performance ended. The King and Queen clapped and smiled as the Princess Reni, now a beautiful young woman, bowed one last time before running up to them.

"How was I? Marvelous?"

Her father stood and kissed her head, "You were wonderful, now if you only put more work into your political studies I wouldn't worry so much about you."

Reni scowled at him and gently swiped his shoulder, "Don't pick, I am very proud of that production thank you very much. I worked very hard to put it together for Mina's birthday."

"And it was lovely Reni, I really appreciate it." Mina said.

She smiled at her father's queen and rose to address the court, "Let us now retire to the dinning hall for supper." She clapped her hands and the doors to the left of the great hall opened.

Mina and Endymion rose and led the way with Reni right behind. The Sailor Scouts stood off to each side of them and kept their eyes peeled on the gathering crowd behind their charges. The threats toward Mina had stopped but it didn't mean that they could let their guard down.

She stood on the rooftop and let her raven hair blow in the wind for a minute before pulling the scarf around her head, binding her hair and hiding her face. Her eyes were focused on one place, the palace of Crystal Tokyo. She had one mission, kill the usurper queen. Her azure eyes blazed emerald and she screamed, "NO! Please just let me go…." before the changed back to blue and her cold smile returned, "I will have my revenge."

She slid across the roof tops, a shadow flickering past the people below, not even noticed or given a thought. Her mind was a maze of thoughts, picking at the details of the guards and watchmen that surrounded the palace fortress. Getting in would be the hard part. It was all clear from there though. The woman knew the palace very well from studying the blueprints she worked very hard to get. It had changed since last she had been there and the last thing she needed was to get lost and caught.

She waited patiently in the shadows until the change of guards and the opening for her to slip past. As they turned their heads for an instant she made her move. Quick as lightning she dashed to the window that lead to the Great Hall, now disserted from the party long over and the participants warm in their beds. I'll kill her for warming a live queen's bed…..

Silently the mysterious woman made her way to the north wing. She had one thing on her mind but she couldn't stop herself from visiting the crystal tomb.

It was a beautiful room, made completely of white alabaster with silver trimmings. She noticed that there was no longer an honor guard standing at the entrance and it saddened her to know that this beautiful woman was so forgotten. Queen Serenity lay with her hands folded and her gown of parchment color spread all around her. She heard that the King still visited her once an day with his daughter, but she didn't believe it.

"This is horrible. How could you be forgotten so quickly….it's only been 13 years…shows how horribly human all these people are."

She kneeled and prayed for a moment before setting her resolve and heading east to the royal chambers, she still had a job to do.

They lay in each other's arms, Endymion twisting her hair around his fingers, Mina listening to his heart beat as she lay on his chest. They had developed a very close relationship over the years and slowly grew to love each other in their own way. Mina knew he would never love her as he loved Serena, but she knew she could never let herself love him with all her heart as well, because her heart would always belong to another. Yet both of them had to do what they did for their world and their people. The Earth needed a Queen of power and Reni needed a roll model since she was so young when what has been called 'The Black Months' happened.

Mina glanced up at her King and smiled. He met hers with one himself and leaned in to kiss her forehead. At that moment the double doors to their sitting chambers burst open, the frame splintering. Both leapt out of their shared bed and raced to the hidden door behind the huge tapestry hanging on the wall. They pushed it open when a woman in black stood in the doorway and said, "NO! Don't you run from me you coward Queen!" She threw a dagger and it caught Mina's silk robe on the wall. Endymion stared at the attacker as Mina ripped the dagger out and hurled it back.

She caught it.

Both King and Queen gasped as she smiled, "I didn't think you would attack me. This changes my view of you…."

She cocked her arm back to hurl her weapon again when she heard the commotion of the Sailor Scouts tearing through the hall outside.

The attacker lowered her arm and said, "Fine, you may live for now, but remember me. I am your enemy, I am An'ya. "


End file.
